


Over Protective

by elfpunk999



Series: Blade's World [5]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade gets cornered by a war boy and Slit comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this before but... I added juicy stuff so... I'm reposting :D

Blade struggled slightly as the war boy pinned her against the rock face. Glaring over her shoulder at him as his smile spread wider. Her hands were clasped behind her and his knife bite into her neck. “Not so tough without your hands are you, girl.” he spat the last word like it was an insult.

“We’ll see how tough you are without yours when I cut ‘em from your wrists.” she snarled back. He shifted his weight and smashed her cheek into the rocks. Pain radiated out from her jaw and she tasted blood in her mouth. “What do you want anyway?” she grumbled.

“I want what you give to Nux and Slit.” he whispered before trailing his wet tongue up the curve of her ear. “We all hear you three. We know what you’re doing.”

“They’ve proved themselves to be worth the trouble. They’re not worthless pups like the rest of ya.” Another shift and her face smacked against the rocks again. This time her temple made contact and a ringing started in her ear. “Keep that up and you’ll be fucking a corpse.” she growled. “Unless that’s what you’re into.” she smirked looking over her shoulder at him. “Stiff, cold, lifeless bodies. No wonder you’ve been hanging around the blood shed so much.” His fingers gripped into her braid and pulled her head back painfully. He let go of her wrists just enough to twist her around so she faced him. His mud caked body pressed against her, wedging her wrists between her back and the rock wall. His eyes stared at her hard as he bared his teeth.

“Maybe I’ll just cut out your tongue. You don’t need that.” he snarled. Blade laughed low.

“If you think that than you really don’t know anything do ya.” His lip curled up into a proper snarl before he slammed his head forward. Bashing his forehead against hers caused her head to snap back and hit the rock behind her. Blade’s head swam as her vision went blurry and doubled. The ringing was now in both ears as she stared blindly ahead at the fuzzy swirling face of the war boy. She heard his words go garbled mid sentence as her vision slowly refocused. She saw his neck straining as a blade pressed hard across his open mouth.  White knuckles held the hilt of the knife as a deep growl came from behind the boy.

“Let her go or I’ll slit ya so far you’ll be missing a jaw when you get to Valhalla.” Slit’s face appeared on the other side of the war boys, his eyes glaring as his jaw was set hard. She watched the muscles tense in his neck as he pulled the blade a little tighter against the curve of the boys mouth. The war boy groaned in protest but pushed himself away from Blade. She sagged slightly but keep her balance enough to stay upright. Slit held fast to the boys neck. “Don’t ever mess with her again.” he growled. Shoving the boy away he kept his eyes on him until he scurried away and disappeared. “You ok?” he asked looking back at Blade.

“I didn’t need your help.” she groaned pushing herself away from the wall.

“You’re welcome.” he spat.

“Now they’ll think I’m weak.” she snapped at him as she walked by, stumbling slightly as her head pounded.

“You’re not weak. I was just protecting you.” he replied with confusion as he stepped in front of her again.

“I don’t need your protection.” she grumbled shoving past him. She felt a warm sensation trailing down the back of her neck and she raised her hand to wipe it away. Looking at her hand she groaned. It was red with blood.

“Can I look at it?” Slit asked calmly coming up beside her.

“No.” she spat pushing him away. The red hand print she left on his chest stood out vibrantly against his white paint. It made her eyes lose focus as everything in her head shifted left then right. She stumbled, reaching out to clutch onto Slit as her knees caved. “Get away from me.” she snarled attempting to push him away but only managing to fall to her knees in the sand. Slit growled as he wrapped his arm under her, hoisting her back up to her feet. Then he got his shoulder under her stomach and tossed her over it. Blade weakly protested, slamming a fist against the small of his back as he walked. She stopped as her eyes focused on the red droplets that marked their path falling from her braid to the sand. As she bobbed with each step he took she closed her eyes and felt the world fall away.

* * *

The throbbing in her head hadn’t dissipated but she was slightly more comfortable. Apart from a nagging sting that radiated from the back of her skull. With a groan she shifted, only to feel a strong hand come down on her shoulder.

“Almost done. Don’t move.” Slit said calmly. Blade relaxed just enough to ease back to laying face down on his bunk. “Figured I could do this instead of the Organic.” he said. “Just a couple stitches. Nothing too major. Head wounds always bleed worse than they actually are.”

“Thanks.” Blade replied feeling the tension leave her shoulders. “For… be there.”

“I should have let you handle it.” he confessed. “I was going to but then... he smashed ya skull and I couldn’t just walk away.”

“Good thing you didn’t.” she felt a sharp pain and a small tug that made her wince through her teeth.

“Sorry… all done.” he said. She shifted and ran her fingers gingerly over the new stitches. “Didn’t even need to shave ya head. Probably should have on the last bit but… didn’t wanna mess up ya braid.”

“Appreciate that.” she said turning to lay on her side. She watched as Slit stared off for a minute. “What’s going on in that dome of yours?” she asked.

“I should have gutted him.” he replied without hesitation. Blade smiled.

“Never took ya for the overprotective type.”

“Whats mine is mine and I’ll defend it with my life.” Slit remarked looking at her stone faced. “And you and Nux are mine. Ain’t no way ‘round it.” Blade’s smile grew wider across her face.

“I could get used to that.” she replied. “Long as you remember I ain’t some fragile creature who needs looking after all the time.” she added.

“I ain’t gonna be ‘round ya all the time. And I wouldn’t like ya as much if you was weak.” he smiled. Moving around he laid on his side facing her. “Does your head hurt lots?” he asked. “I could sneak into the blood shed… get ya something.” she shook her head slowly.

“Just need to lay here a bit.”

“Stay as long as ya want.” he said turning to lay on his back with his arms under his head. Blade shifted closer and laid her head on his chest.

“You’re just a big softie on the inside ain’t ya?” she said softly nuzzling against his chest. She put her hand over the red palm print she’d left earlier.

“Tell anyone else and I’ll gut ya myself.” he replied letting his eyes close as his lips curled up on the edges.

“Secret is safe with me.” she smiled.

Just as she was drifting off she felt Slit's hands sliding up under her shirt. A lazy smile pulled at her lips.

"Ya know... I could try to distract ya from the pain."

"As nice as that sounds I don't think a lot of rutting and jarring would be good for the spinning in my skull." She replied nuzzling closer into his chest.

"I won't jar ya." His lips pressed softly to her temple, then her cheek, jawline and down her neck. "Just gonna distract ya a little bit." The cold metal of his wrist blade sent shivers up her spine that made her hum against him. His kisses continued down her chest, his teeth nipping her skin through her shirt. Blade rolled onto her back while running her hands up his back and over his skull.

"Maybe a little distraction would be good." She sighed. Slit shifted to hover over her. Holding himself up on his elbows as he kissed down her stomach. Sucking on the pale flesh just above her belts he skillfully unfastened them and her pants to reveal more skin.

Blade sucked in a deep breath as he pulled her pants down her legs lifting her hips just enough to help. She felt him sit up and tug off her boots then discard her pants. Reaching out with her eyes closed, she was expecting to feel his weight on top of her but he took her hands in his, interlocking their fingers as his lips fell on her hips again.

"Slit what are you doing?" She asked opening her eyes to look down at him. He looked up at her from beneath his brow and a shiver ran down her spine causing bumps to raise across her skin.

"I want to taste you." He confessed. His kisses trailed lower over the small patch of hair that covered her sex. "You always smell so delicious. And I can taste you for days on my fingers afterwards but..." his hands left hers and went to her thighs, pushing them further apart as he settled on his elbows between them. "I want to taste the source." His eyes moved from hers to the sight in front of him.

Subconsciously Blade squirmed to try and avert his piercing gaze but Slit held her still. Only the Organic had examined her so closely and it made her uncomfortable to have Slit there now. As she opened her mouth to protest he leaned forward and ran the flat of his wet tongue up between her lips and a moan rushed from her instead of words. Her back arched and her fingers gripped into his shoulders as hot waves raced down her spine.

"Immortan..." Slit sighed as his lips curled up his face. "You are delicious." He pushed her thighs further apart as he covered her with his mouth. His tongue and lips moving over every inch of her they could reach. Blade's back arched clear off the bed. Her fingers clawing into the fabric covering his bunk as her mouth gaped with silent screams of ecstasy. Her feet pedaled against the bedding as sounds finally rushed up from the pit of her stomach. Gasps turned to moans and moans turned to screams as Slit ravaged her mercilessly. His fingers dug into her thighs to the bone, holding her in place while his tongue explored every crevice it could wiggle into.

Sweat beaded on Blade’s forehead, chest and stomach as she nearly lost count of the orgasms that washed over her. Her head swam and her limbs hung slack. Her legs now draped over his shoulders while her fingers pressed into the back of his head. Panting her eyes rolled back in her skull when he finally let up, crawling back up her body. Her legs fell away from his shoulder, boneless.

“Are you ok Blade?” he asked softly. His voice seemed far away as it pierced through the ringing in her ears.

“Yea.” she choked out. “Good and… distracted…” she sighed. She felt him chuckle more than she heard it. His lips pressed to hers and the taste on them made her head swim even more. Moaning into his mouth as he kissed her slowly. She felt his head rest against her chest, staples against her skin and she wrapped her weak arms around him as a satisfied sigh fell from her lips.

“Gonna have to teach Nux this.” was all she heard before exhaustion claimed her entirely.


End file.
